narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Salin Kitschi
= Salin Kitschi '''(Kitschi サリン, Kitschi Salin) ist eine Chunin Kopierninja aus Konohagakure, und in den Team 7 mit Sasuke, Sakura und Naruto, nebenbei ist sie eine Jinchuuriki des Nullschwänzigen Drever Background Salin ist die Tochter von Kakashi Hatake was er allerdings verheimlicht ihre Mutter ist bei dem Vorfall mit den Neunschwänzigen gestorben. Tobirama und Hashirama sind Salins Paten. Kakashi gab Salin bei Sakuras Eltern ab damit sie Salin erziehen als Erinnerung an ihren Vater schenkte er ihr eine Maske was er auch hat. Der vierter Hokage Minato Namikaze hat Drever in Salin eingesiegelt. Da die Dorfbewohner Angst vor Salin hatten gingen sie ihr aus den Weg was sie in ihrer Kindheit traurig machte obwohl sie nichts gemacht hatte. Sie trainierte das Shurikenwerfen und lernte die Fähigkeiten eines Ninjas und das Wissen. Als sie eines Tages sich verlaufen hatte kam Sasuke Uchiha und nahmte sie mit zu sich nach Hause da er Mitleid mit ihr hatte und waren für 1 Monat zusammen. Daraufhin das sie den Nullschwänzigen in sich hat, hat sie auch eine Menge Chakra und beherrscht das Sharingan was sie entwickeln kann. In der Chunin Auswahlprüfung hatte sie nur 9 von 10 Punkten womit sie sich zufrieden gab. Sie musste gegen Ino kämpfen was Salin gewann. Als Sasuke das Dorf verlassen wollte, wollte Salin mit ihn gehen als er sie ignorierte ging er allein zu Orochimaru. Salin wollte bei Tsunade das heilen erlernen wenn jemand mal Hilfe braucht, sie brach allerdings die Ausbildung nach 1 Jahr ab um mit Naruto bei Jiraiya zu lernen was sie ebenfalls nach 1 Jahr abbruch. Sie suchte nach Orochimarus Verstecke um bei ihn zu trainieren was auch erfolgreich lief. Als Sasuke Team Hebi gegründet hatte und Orochimaru vernichtet hatte ging Salin wieder nach Konoha weil sie Sasukes Plan nicht mitmachen wollte. Sie ging zu Tsunade und berichtete was Sasuke vorhat. Salin bekam eine Mission mit ihre Freunde um Sasuke wieder zu suchen wo er grad dabei war Danzó zu vernichten weil er von Madara erfahren hat das Konoha Itachi dazu gezwungen hat den Clan zu vernichten. Dabei wollte Sakura Sasuke umbringen was Salin aber nicht wusste. Salin riet Sakura davon ab weil es für sie eine schwere Bürde wäre um sie nicht dazu zubringen wollte sich Salin mit Sasuke verbünden was nicht ging weil sie dafür Karin umbringen müsste als Salin sich weigerte stand Sasuke hinter ihr mit einen Chidori, Kakashi kam und beschützte Salin und Sakura und kämpfte gegen Sasuke. Als der Weg schon zum scheitern verurteilt wurde wollte Salin einmal gegen Sasuke kämpfen um zu wissen was er wirklich fühlte. Als der Kampf vorbei war kam Tobi und nahm Sasuke mit. Später als der vierter Weltkrieg ansteht musste Salin mit Naruto und Killerbee Tobi besiegen als Naruto Unterstützung brauchte kamen Drever und der Hachibi Naruto zu Hilfe. Als Madara kam waren alle 5 Kage dabei um ihn zu besiegen gemeinsam mit den Dörfern. Als Salin schwer verwundet war kam ein Mann und gab ihr das Mangekyou Sharingan, Salin fragte ihn wer er sei darauf antwortet er das er ihr Bruder sei woraufhin er von Tobi ermordet wurde. In Salin kam eine Wut raus worauf ihr Drebi (Drever) Mode zum Vorschau kam ihr Körper war Blau und ihr Chakra überbietete das von Naruto. Als Naruto und Salin nochmal angeschlagen waren und sich von Sakura heilen ließen kam Sasuke zurück und sagte er will Konoha helfen und Hokage werden, Salin sah Sasuke verwirrt an und lachte dabei als Sakura Naruto und Salin geheilt hat gingen die 4 auf zum Krieg Naruto erklärte das Team 7 wieder verbündet sind und so began der Kampf gegen Madara Uchiha. Salin und Sasuke bildeten einen Team um Madara zu schlagen als dan n Madara Tobirama "quälte" kamen die 2 an Sasuke versuchte Madara mit seinen Schwert zu treffen was allerdings fehlschlieg Madara drehte den Spieß um und stach in Sasuke ein. Als Madara damit weitermachen wollte stand Salin vor Sasuke um ihn zu beschützen. Madara zögerte nicht lange und stach ebenfalls in Salin ein vor Tobiramas Augen, als Salin und Sasuke bewusstlos waren kam Kakashi zur Stelle und nahm seine Tochter in den Armen und flüsterte zu ihr ,,Ich bin dein Vater halte durch Salin" als sie das hörte wach sie auf und sah zu Kakashi mit Tränen in den Augen als sie ihn fragte was der Unsinn soll da sie keine Familie hat erklärte Kakashi es ihr daraufhin umarmte Salin ihn. Salin nahm Sasuke auf den Rücken und folgte ihren Vater der die 2 in Sicherheit brachte. '''Persönlichkeit Salin ist zum Anfang eher ein schüchternes Mädchen da keiner was von ihr wollte und sie als Monster angesehen haben. Obwohl sie niemanden was angetan hat. Sie gewann an Mut wo sie trainiert hat und ihre Leidenschaft gefunden hat. Sie wusste ab den Zeitpunkt noch nichts von Drever als dann irgendwas war gelangte sie zu Drever worauf sie erstmal Angst hatte da er ziemlich groß war er lag sich hin und redete normal mit ihr er lag seine Pfote sanft auf ihren Kopf und gewann ihr Vertrauen, woraufhin sie sich wohl fühlte sie wusste sofort wie er heißt und nannte ihn bei Namen. In der Akademie hatte sie schon eine Menge Freunde gefunden und trainierte mit denen besonders viel mit Kiba Inuzuka und Akamaru hatte sie Spaß, da Kiba in Salin verliebt ist weiß er nicht wie er sich bei ihr verhalten soll In Laufe der Zeit entwickelt sich Salin sehr schnell und ist nicht mehr schüchtern die ist offener geworden und ehrgeizig wenn sie etwas will Veränderungen ''' Salin trägt in ihrer Kindheit ein lilanes Pullover mit Schulterfrei auf ihrer linken Brust ist ihr Clanzeichen abgebildet, ihre Augen sind größer. Salin als Ninja (Genin) hat ein dunkeleres T-shirt an und ihr Konohastirnband ist bläulich In Shippuuden hat sie ein schwarzes Konohastirnband an und ein graue Weste wie bei ihrer Kindheit hat sie ihr Clanlogo auf ihre linke Brustseite '''Techniken Salin kann mehrere Techniken dabei noch ihre Sharinganaugen S-Rang-Jutsus: '''Byakugou no In, Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei, Infuuin: Kai, Fuuton: Rasenshuriken '''A-Rang-Jutsus: '''Bunshin Tai Atari, Chidori / Senbon, Haaremu no Jutsu, Juin Jutsu, Rasengan, Shousen Jutsu,Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu '''B-Rang-Jutsus: '''Doton: Doryuu Heki, Katon: Gouryuuka no Jutsu, Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, Konbi Henge no Jutsu, Suiton: Suijinheki, Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu '''C-Rang-Jutsus: '''Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu, Konoha Kage Buyou, Kuchiyose no Jutsu, Oukashou '''D-Rang-Jutsus: '''Kage Shuriken no Jutsu, Doton: Shinjuu Zanshu no Jutsu, Shunshin no Jutsu '''E-Rang-Jutsus: '''Henge no Jutsu, Kakuremino no Jutsu, Kawarimi no Jutsu, Oiroke no Jutsu, Nawanuke no Jutsu, Sennen Goroshi '''Beziehungen zu anderen Charakteren Naruto Uzumaki: Zu Naruto hatte sie am Anfang ein schlechtes Verhältnis da er Sasuke nicht leiden konnte aber seid der Chunin Auswahlprüfung mögen sie sich auch wenn Salin Naruto manchmal ärgert Sakura Haruno: Sakura ist sozusagen Salins kleinere Schwester die sind immer füreinander da wenn was gibts die Unternehmen immer was zusammen Sasuke Uchiha: Sasuke war der erste den Salin vertraut hatte und mit den eine Beziehung hatte bis er Schluss machte trotzdem hat Salin eine Schwäche für ihn Kakashi Hatake: Ohne zu wissen das er der Vater von ihr ist machte sie Kakashi viel Ärger und Späße wobei sie sich am Ende super verstanden haben Drever: Salin führt mit ihren Nullschwänzigen ein super Verhältnis der ist immer für sie da wenn sie in Schwierigkeiten steckt Kiba Inuzuka: Ein Trainingspartner von Salin der in sie verliebt ist am Anfang zwar schüchtern ist aber mehr mit ihr viel Quatsch macht Shino Aburame: Zu den braucht man nicht viel zu sagen xD Hinata Hyuuga: Salin konnte Hinata von Anfang an nicht gut verstehen das Verhältnis zu den beiden läuft immer noch schlecht nach all den Jahren Ino Yamanaka: Salins Rivalin in Sache Liebe in Shippuuden bildet sich eine Freundschaft zwischen die 2 Choji Akimichi: Salin und Choji sind fast wie Fremde ab und zu treffen sie sich mal aber mehr auch nicht Shikamaru Nara: Zwischen den 2 läuft ein super Verhältnis. Salin weiß zu wem sie gehen kann wenn sie mal chillen will Rock Lee: Lee ist ebenfalls in Salin verliebt zeigt es aber auch zu sehr. Salin findet Lee nur als Kumpel in Ordnung mehr auch nicht Tenten: Tenten ist wie eine Schwester für Salin die können immer quatschen wann es ihnen lustig ist Neji Hyuuga: So wie bei Hinata ist es kein gutes Verhältnis zwischen den 2 Madara Uchiha: Salin hasst Madara dafür das er die Dörfer angreift und sie beinahe umgebracht hätte Obito/Tobi Uchiha: Salin sah ihn als Feind an was auch eigentlich der Fall war später wo er sich verbunden hat gewann Salin Obito als Kumpel Orochimaru: Salin hasst Orochimaru abgrundtief da er für sie Sasuke nur ausgenutzt hatte Karin Uzumaki: Salin findet Karin für nervig und umgekehrt auch, die 2 sind Rivalinnen Suigetsu Hoozuki: Suigetsu und Salin verstehen sich großartig wenn jemand zum lachen hat dann die 2 zusammen Juugo: Salin redet nicht eine Menge mit dem findet ihn aber sehr nett Trivia -Salin Lieblingsspeise sind Ramen, Chips und Gegrilltes - Sie hat 28 D-Rang, 20 C-Rang, 16 B-Rang, 8 A-Rang und 6 S-Rang Missionen Abgeschlossen -Sie wusste vor den vierten Ninjaweltkrieg nicht wer ihre richtige Familie war Sprüche - ,,Wenn du jetzt aufgibst weißt du nicht was nachher wäre" ~Salin zu Sakura - ,, Denkst du etwa ich will das du dich so weiter veränderst komm zurück" ~Salin zu Sasuke - ,,Ich bin so weit gekommen ich darf nicht verlieren" ~Salin zu sich selbst im Kampf gegen Madara Category:DRAFT